Our Name is Loveless
by Midnax and Midnight
Summary: SoubixRitsuka absolutely adorable shounen ai
1. Picnic Kisses

*Ritsuka's POV*

I looked out the window and saw a tall blonde waiting outside the school gates. His fingers came to his lips as he took a drag of his cigarette.

Crap. Soubi.

I want to see him. I don't want to see him.

"Yuiko," my pink-haired friend, closely being followed by Yayoi, turned in my direction. "Go home. I'm going to spend time with Soubi. I'll see you later." I exited the school and ran toward my Fighter.

"Soubi, what're you doing here?" He smiled at me, bent down to meet my eyes and put his finger under my chin.

"I wanted to see you, my dear Ritsuka. Also, I don't have class tonight, so would you like to come with me to a picnic?"

I hesitated, and pulled my camera from under my coat. "Can we make memories…?"

"Of course," Soubi grinned even wider.

"Then sure," I gave a small smile. "As long as I'm home by curfew." I added quietly.

I followed behind him. Soubi was swinging his arms while he walked. Subconsciously, I entwined my hand in his. He swung his arm even more. Oddly enough, I was giggling and blushing, and Soubi smiled down at me, which made me smile even more. I blushed deeper. As much as I hate to admit it, he's so cute when he smiles at me.

We stopped at Daisuke Park under a tall Sakura tree. Soubi laid out a square blanket. I sat on it, looking up at the blond as he took out two bento boxes and a pair of odd looking bottles. I pointed at the bottles. "What're those?"

Soubi giggled. "It's called Ramune. It's kind of like soda." He handed me one of the bottles. I struggled to open it, but Soubi did it for me. I took a sip and savored the bubbly beverage.

"Yum… It's good," I smiled. He leaned forward and gently kissed me. I still wasn't quite sure how I felt about it but I tolerated it.

"I love you." He whispered. My ears flattened but I smiled all the same. I opened my mouth to say something but only a squeak escaped. He kissed me this time on the forehead and backed away.

Soubi split his chopsticks and began eating. I stared at my bento box and split apart my chopsticks. I eyed Soubi's hands and tried to copy him. He chuckled at the way I held my chopsticks. He took my hand and put them the way they should be. After a while I gave up and resorted to stabbing the food with the end.

After a few minutes of comfortable silence, Soubi mumbled to me, "How come you haven't touched your calamari?"

"Uhh… I don't like it…" I whispered.

"Have you ever even tasted it?" I blushed a deep crimson and shook my head slowly. Soubi giggled quietly and plucked some calamari and sweetly and gently fed me the small piece of squid.

"How's it taste?"

Honestly, it was revolting. But there was something about Soubi feeding me that I liked. I nodded, and he fed me more of the disgusting cephalopod.

All too soon the calamari was gone. It's not that I wasn't happy about it being gone, but that meant Soubi wasn't going to feed me anymore. I felt a bit childish being fed like that. Soubi went back to his food. He looked up at me.

"Why aren't you touching the rest of your food?" I didn't really want to say why, so I pointed to my food then opened my mouth and pointed into it. He understood and started to feed me salmon.

Soubi giggled as he fed me. "You like it when I feed you?" I avoided his gaze shyly. Suddenly his face brightened up. Soubi slipped the next piece of fish in his mouth. Then he reached toward me and placed his hand on the nape of my neck, while his other hand held me by the waist. My heart raced slightly as he lessened the space between us. His lips met mine as my eyes closed. For the first time he licked my lips and heart beat twice as fast. I slowly opened my mouth as Soubi continued to lick my lips. All of a sudden I tasted something savory; it was the salmon. I pulled away giggling loudly.

"Don't do that," I gasped. Soubi was smiling, sitting calmly.

"I love you, Ritsuka," he said to me.

I mumbled a "Yeah," without noticing what I was saying. I looked down at my bento box and realized it was empty. I pouted and Soubi laughed sweetly at me.

"How about I get you some ice cream?" he questioned. My ear perked up in excitement and I gasped.

"Really?" I grinned. Soubi stood and offered a hand to help me up and I took it.'

"Of course. Have you ever tried sea-salt ice cream?"

"Blech," I cringed at the sound of the flavor. He chuckled and we went to the ice cream parlor.

"Two sea-salts, please." Soubi ordered for the both of us. He handed me mine and I looked at it in disgust. "Oh c'mon Ritsuka, try it. It's good." He urged. I gave a timid lick.

"It tastes… sweet but salty." I stated.

"I'm glad you like it," Soubi handed the vendor the money and we walked out the door. Soubi took his finger, scooped up some ice cream, and he stuck it on my nose. It was really cold. He went to lick his ice cream and I pushed it in his face. He looked funny so I started laughing really hard. He laughed too. I pulled out my camera, and snapped a shot of Soubi's adorable ice cream covered face. He then took the camera and took a picture of me.

"This will make a great memory," I beamed at my camera and then up at Soubi.

"My nose is really cold."I whimpered. Soubi leaned down close in my face and licked the ice cream off of my nose. I giggled and licked the ice cream off of Soubi's face. He smiled at me and my stomach fluttered.

I checked the time; 5:13.

"Soubi, I gotta go home now," I said, slightly panicked.

"Don't worry my dear Ritsuka," he kissed my forehead. "We can make it in time."

My hand drifted to Soubi's on its own accord. We didn't really talk much, with the exception of Soubi's occasional "I love you's."

We arrived at my house with five minutes to spare. I twiddled my thumbs awkwardly. I desperately wanted to ask him a favor, but I had no idea how.

Soubi leaned down and met my eyes. "Yes?" he questioned as if he were reading my mind.

"Ummm… Could I- Ma-may I… have a… kiss…?" I could feel my blush cross the border into purple.

Soubi's reply was a sweet smile. Then he placed his index finger under my chin and his thumb touched my mouth, separating my lips. He leaned forward and kissed me so his lower lip was pressed into the gap between my lips. Another first, I closed my eyes and relaxed under touch. My hand caressed his chest and I moved closer to his warm body. To my deep disappointment, he parted from me. I slowly opened my eyes, tears threatening to escape.

"You've got to go, love." He smiled sadly. He was just as opposed to breaking the kiss as I was.

"All right, Ritsuka," Soubi giggled. "You're so cute." He kissed me again and I smiled. "Call me whenever you like. I love you, Ritsuka. I'll see you later."

He walked away and I looked down. My voice barely audible, I whispered, "I love you too, Soubi."


	2. Phone Calls and Tears

"Our Name is Loveless"

Chapter Two – "Phone Calls and Tears"

*POV= Soubi*

As I walked away from my beautiful Sacrifice, I could have sword I heard a mouse whisper. I blamed it on the wind, along with my desperate desire to hear three beautiful words emit from his lips. His iridescent eyes are so clouded I cannot determine his emotions. After Beloved… After Seimei, I was left torn and scarred. Beloved was not my true Name. Loveless is my true Name, and I need Ritsuka to discover the truth inside himself as well.

I arrived at my apartment to find the door unlocked. Kio, my roommate, was already home from class. He was pacing back and forth in a worried housewife kind of way. His bowed head snapped up in my direction as the door closed. The lollipop in his mouth cracked into pieces; something I had never seen done by Kio.

"Where the hell have you been? I was worried sick!" He shrieked.

I began to take off my jacket. "I was with Ritsuka."

Kio retched. "That little Aoyagi brat? Did you take his ears?"

"Kio," I said calmly. "I am not a pervert."

"But c'mon, another Aoyagi? Seimei treated you like something that dirt steps on, and now you're with his little brother?"

"Ritsuka is nothing like Seimei," I retorted.

"Okay, okay, okay," Kio began. "But let's face it. You're only with the baby Aoyagi because Seimei made you love him!"

"You're wrong." I maintained a steady face as my heart rate quickened. "You could not be more wrong." I sat on the couch and lit a cigarette. "Kio, you do not know. Yes, when I had first met Ritsuka, I only loved him on Seimei's orders. But now… I love Ritsuka through my own heart. I see… I see the hurt in his eyes, the want in his voice. I see the Ritsuka that no one else can. I love Ritsuka for his happiness, his sadness, his voice. I love Ritsuka for… Ritsuka. Ritsuka is mine. And I am his."

Kio's anger had entirely faded. He almost looked as if he were about to cry. He cleared his throat after a long period of dazed silence. "Do-does the Ao- I mean, Ritsuka feel the same way?"

I hesitated and took a drag of my cigarette. "I pray that someday he will. Honestly Kio, I do not think that I would survive if Ritsuka broke my heart."

Kio appeared to be deep in thought as a tinkly burst of sound broke the silence. I reached into my pocket and pulled out my ringing phone. It was Ritsuka, so I answered.

"Hello?"

"Soubi?" I heard his adorably soft voice ask.

"Yes, Ritsuka it's me."  
"Hi." He almost whispered. "I'm sorry, I just had something to say. I can call back later of this is a bad time."

"Don't worry, love. Now is a fine time. What is it?" I politely asked.

There was a long silence. "I l-" he started, but then more silence.

"Ritsuka? Can you repeat yourself please?

Again, there was more silence. Then suddenly, "I… I left my camera at the park, I think. But I can't remember…"

"Oh. Actually I have it. I forgot to give it back, I'm sorry. I could give it back if you like?"

"No, it's okay," he said. "You can give it back tomorrow. Thank you, Soubi."

"You're very welcome," I responded.

"Umm… that's all. I'm sorry for disturbing you," he said uncomfortably.

"No, Ritsuka, you didn't, don't worry." I smiled, even though Ritsuka couldn't see it.

"Okay well, bye," he said.

"Good bye Ritsuka. I love you."

"… Bye." He whispered, then hung up.

A few seconds of silence had passed when I received a text message.

It was also Ritsuka. It read, "Soubi?"

I replied, "Yes Ritsuka?"

Seconds later his answer read, "Chuu."

I smiled and sent back, "Good night, my love," not expecting a reply.

"Was that Ritsuka?" Kio asked while popped in another lollipop that was blue.

"Yes it was." I stated calmly.

"Can I ask something?"

I sighed. "If you must." I put the cigarette to my lips and took a drag.

"Why do you treat Ritsuka so… well, like a… Goddess? And me so… well not?" he questioned jealously. I sighed again.

"Because… Ritsuka deserves to be treated like a goddess. He's so innocent, and sweet, and adorable, and with all that he's been through, he is so strong-minded. I feel like it was my purpose to be here with him and make him happy. I treat my Ritsuka like a goddess because… well, he is one." I took another drag. "You, on the other hand are obnoxious and you take me for some kind of pervert."

"Oh that's just not fair," he yelled. His red face meshed oddly with his mint hair, I thought. "I've known you for years! I'm your only friend! And I get replaced by a twelve-year-old? I just don't get it!" He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Love has nothing to do with age, dear Kio,"

"Yeah, well, I think it should," he stormed out of the room, leaving me alone. I don't know what I was thinking, but there were a few minutes of silence when my phone started ringing. I checked the caller ID and saw a number that looked rather familiar. I flipped open my phone and pressed it to my ear.

"Hello?" I said. I heard a steady breathing through the phone.

"You are not Loveless, Soubi." You and your Sacrifice will never share the Bond," said a high, cruel voice.

I hesitated, but after a moment's thinking, sighed. "Nisei. Your cheap word spells will not work against me."

I heard the steady breathing hitch and quicken, panicked. "Nisei? Wh-who's that? I don't know a Nisei…"

"Seimei," I winced; it still pains me to utter or hear his name. "is your Sacrifice. You are Beloved, correct?"

"I-" he paused, and I heard talking. After a moment's pause, a new voice came through the speakers.

"Soubi," said deep crisp voice. My blood chilled. "Glad to see you are well. I hope that you are treating my baby brother Ritsuka well?"

I gathered my composure and cleared my throat. "Yes, Ritsuka is well. Allow me an answer; why did you order your Fighter to spell me and Loveless' Bond? I know Ritsuka and I are Loveless, why don't you accept?"

"Because I love my Ritsuka."

"You want us Separated?" I asked.

"I want you Destroyed. Truly Loveless."

"Even Loveless has a Fighter, Seimei." I explained. "You cannot hurt Ritsuka, I won't let you."

Seimei chuckled coldly. "Believe what you will, dear Soubi. I will-"

I interrupted. "Seimei, I am ten times the Fighter of your Nisei. You cannot cross me and expect to come out alive."

There was a pause. "I suppose you are right," Seimei said with a defeated sigh. "Any whom, I must go now, Soubi. Perhaps I shall see you again, if we are lucky. Give love to Ritsuka for me." And with that, he hung up.

I was unconvinced that Seimei had so easily accepted defeat. However, Beloved was pushed out of my mind as I received another text message. Despite my slight dread of it being from Seimei, I was pleased to find it was from Ritsuka.

I smiled as I read his words. "Soubi? It said.

"Yes Ritsuka, what is it?" I responded.

"… I can't sleep…" he said.

I wrote: "Would you like to come over to comfort you?"

The wait for his reply was a long one. Then he finally texted back with, "Yes please, I think I'd like that."

"Okay dear, I'll be right there." I replied.

"Thank you Soubi… Chuu"

Walking to Ritsuka's house in the dark was a different and longer one. Also, to climb up to Ritsuka's second story balcony was a lot more cumbersome.

I gently knocked on the glass door and Sacrifice almost immediately opened it and hastily hugged me. I warmly embraced him back, and he suddenly brought me inside. I suddenly realized what he was wearing as his pajamas: a lavender button-down, that I had given him, that went down to his knees. My beautiful neko realized I was eying his clothes and blushed.

"Soubi, you pervert, I'm wearing boxers under this too!" he blurted.

I only grinned and nodded. "Would you like me to help you sleep?"

Ritsuka nodded shyly. "Oh, but won't you be uncomfortable in those day clothes? I could lend you some pajamas?"

"Actually, if you have any pants for me I'd appreciate them." He handed me blue pajama-pants. "Thank you so much, Ritsuka," he smiled and nodded, then covered his eyes childishly so I could change. Once the blue pants were on, I told him he could open his eyes. He uncovered them and gasped.

"What is it, Ritsuka?" he blushed, closed his mouth and turned away.

"Ritsuka you can tell me, I won't tell anybody."

"Well… it's just that… your chest…"

"What? I always sleep without a shirt." I grinned playfully.

"It's… I've never seen it… before…" his voice was almost a whisper.

"Do you… like it…?" I questioned. His kitten ear twitched and his raven head barely shifted up and down. I got down on my knees and tried to look into his beautiful face. "Ritsuka, don't be ashamed. I'm flattered. Thank you, love. Of course, I haven't seen your chest, but what I have seen of you – your face, your hair, your eyes – I love all that about you. I think you're beautiful, Ritsuka, and I'm not ashamed of it."

He slowly lifted his head. "You really think so?"

I giggled. "I know so."

He smiled. "Thank you." And for the first time, he kissed me, not vice versa. His lips weren't very experienced and his kiss was sloppy. But it was the greatest kiss I had ever experienced. It was soft, but at the same pushing my own lips. He pulled away and started sobbing, and backing away from me.

"Ritsuka, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" I was so scared that I had hurt him.

"I'm not crying," he always tried to hide the fact that he was crying.

"What's wrong?" I tried to put my arms around him, but he backed away more.

"I'm sorry, Soubi! I'm so sorry!" he sobbed.

"What for?"

"I didn't mean to- to ki- kiss you…" he gasped, rubbing his eyes.

"Aww, Ritsuka…" that sentence almost brought me to tears. "Ritsuka, please… come here. Let me hold you." He slowly and cautiously crawled into my lap. I held him and rocked him back and forth gently. "Shh, Ritsuka, it's okay. Everything's going to be alright. You don't have any reason to apologize. You haven't done anything wrong." He was calming down, gasping and sniffling often. "Ritsuka, look at me please, Your kiss was… perfect." I touched his cheek softly. "I loved it. It made me love you more. So please don't cry, don't be sad. I'm here." He was breathing softly, in danger of falling asleep. I picked up and laid him softly in his bed. I crawled in next to him. He cuddled into my chest and I held him close. I whispered, "I'll never let you go, my beautiful Ritsuka."

He looked up at me with his puffy violet eyes. "Soubi? Can I tell you something?"

"Of course, dear. Don't be scared." I smiled and kissed his soft raven forehead.

He looked away, blushing.

"Ritsuka what is it? Look at me and tell me."

He shyly looked up at me. "Soubi, I… I love you." He smiled sweetly, closed his eyes and fell asleep, exhausted.

My grip around the small neko boy tightened. A single tear of happiness escaped my eyes.

"Thank you, Ritsuka. I love you, too"


	3. Bonded Together

**"**Our Name is Loveless"

Chapter Three – "Bonded Together"

*POV= Third Person*

*_Thoughts_*** *_Word Spells_***

Soubi watched as Ritsuka slept, softly stroking his Sacrifice's hair. Ritsuka turned over, facing Soubi. He slowly opened his eyes and stared up at his beautiful Fighter. Soubi smiled down at him. The neko boy yawned and stretched his arms and legs, much like the kitten he was.

"Good morning, my love." Soubi began, with tears shimmering beneath his glasses. "Did you really mean those beautiful words?" he asked the raven-haired boy. He nodded slowly.

"Yes, Soubi Of course I did." Ritsuka answered. He snuggled into Soubi, so the blond put his arms around the small boy. Soubi leaned down to kiss him Sacrifice, but he backed away.

"Is something wrong, Ritsuka?" He questioned.

"Umm… well, it's just that… I wanted to… to kiss you… Even though I'm not very good…" he trailed off. Soubi chuckled.

"That's not true, Ritsuka. I think you're wonderful. Besides, you're still a kitten. You have plenty of time to get better." Ritsuka blushed, and pressed his lips against Soubi's. The Fighter tried to deepen his kiss, but Ritsuka quickly pulled away. The neko boy reluctantly crawled out of Soubi's arms and toward the closet.

"I've got to get dressed." Ritsuka said. Soubi nodded and pulled on his shirt from the day before.

"I have to get home to change as well, Ritsuka," he turned away as Ritsuka dressed. "And it's the weekend; neither of us have school, so would you like to spend the day with me?" he asked.

"Umm…" his face brightened as he smiled. "Sure. I'd like that," he finished dressing and Soubi turned to face his love. "Okay, let's go," Ritsuka insisted and grabbed his arm.

"Hold on, my dear. What about your mother?" Soubi asked. Apparently Ritsuka hadn't thought of that. He thought for a moment.

"Well… we could always go the way you do, Soubi." Ritsuka contemplated.

"I suppose. I will have to carry you, though." Soubi leaned down to his knees, and Ritsuka quickly jumped on his back. Ritsuka closed his eyes, even though he was not scared in the least.

They quickly reached the ground and Soubi let Ritsuka down. Ritsuka threw his arms around his Fighter in a tight hug. Soubi was slightly surprised by the sudden affection, but lovingly embraced his Sacrifice back. For several minutes, they just stood there. Ritsuka pulled away, blushing slightly.

"Okay, we should get going now," Ritsuka urged. Soubi smiled, kissed the raven-haired boy on the forehead, took his hand and starting walking toward his apartment. Suddenly, Soubi felt a strong, familiar vibe reaching his ears. _There's another Fighter unit, _he thought. _And they're close._

"Well, look who we have here! Loveless and his blank Fighter." A male voice behind them said. Soubi and Ritsuka turned to face Sleepless, a unit they had already encountered, fought, and defeated in the past.

"What are you doing here?" Ritsuka questioned.

"Your brother, Seimei… Beloved… sent us to destroy your Bond," Ginka, the Sacrifice responded bitterly.

"I gather that we will have to fight you," Soubi sighed, nonchalantly removing his glasses and placing them in the pocket of his tan trench coat.

Ritsuka hardly managed to suppress a triumphant grin. _Sleepless, you are foolish! Daring to fight Soubi and me… You don't stand a chance! _He quietly moved closer to his Fighter, completely confident.

Sleepless' Fighter, Kinka, brushed his wheat hair from his shoulders. "You bet we are, _Loveless_!" he spat their name mockingly, attempting but failing to lower the unit's morale. "Now…" he closed his eyes and took a steady breath. Opening his eyes, he cried, "I declare a battle by word spell. Do you accept?"

Soubi merely grinned, piercing through his opponent's façade as if it were rice paper. "I accept. Engage systems." Suddenly, everything went black, as if the sun had been extinguished. Soubi looked down at his kitten-eared Sacrifice.

"Ritsuka, kiss me." He gently clutched the nape of the neko boy's neck. He pressed his hand into his Fighter's chest as their lips hastily touched. Ritsuka's heart skipped a beat. Soubi's insides felt warm, surging with power and energy. Pulling away, Ritsuka panted, "Soubi, I… I love you."

The blond grinned. "I love you too. What do you want me to do to them? Command me."

"They're just a distraction. Just get them out of the way so I can be with you… Please…" he added, blushing.

"As you wish, master." He turned to face their opponent. "We will be on automatic."

Kinka and Ginka spoke in unison. "Our Name is Sleepless. We share one Name. See the darkness of a sleepless night. _Smoke. Dark clouds of ash, engulf the enemy. Leave no visibility. Envelop the enemy in poisonous clouds of smoke._"

**"_Deflect!_" **Soubi countered almost immediately. **"_Wind, blow the enemy away. Let them be washed away by the wind. Like little birds._" **The simple spell crashed into Sleepless like a furious wave on calm shores, restraining the Sacrifice by the arms and neck. Soubi gasped. _That spell was much too simple to have had an effect like that._

Suddenly, Ritsuka was screaming in pain.

Soubi turned around, a look of pure fear, but also confusion, on his face. He saw his beloved Sacrifice crouching on his knees, clutching his left wrist in agony.

"Ritsuka, my dear, what is wrong?" he asked frightfully. _What's going on? Sleepless hasn't struck back yet, _he thought.

Without warning, a sharp, searing burst of pain shot through his left arm. For Ritsuka's own good, he suppressed a cry of suffering. He turned his gaze to his raven-haired beauty. He lifted his chin gently with his finger. The kitten's eyes shone with tears.

"Soubi… what's g… going on? My arm…" he whispered, droplets slowly streaming down his cheeks.

"I don't know… I feel it too… It… It feels as if a razor is being drawn across my skin."

Ritsuka's eyes widened. "Is it th-them?" His eyes darted to Sleepless, with dumbfounded looks etched on their faces; they were clearly pondering what was happening to their opponent.

The question almost made Soubi grin. Almost, for the pain was consuming his mind. He shook his head reassuringly. "Let me see your arm, Ritsuka." The small boy held out in arm to his Fighter. Soubi gasped; it really did appear that he was being carved into with a razor. The incisions were dug deep, but no blood was drawn. Also, once the cuts were made, the healed over almost instantly, but left a black scar in its place.

"Soubi, look!" Ritsuka gasped. The blond took a closer look at the carving on Ritsuka's forearm. It was forming loops. Soubi briefly glanced down at his own agonizing arm; the same thing was happening. Ritsuka was crying out in pain, tears staining his cheeks and neck. A light suddenly turned on his Soubi's mind. _My poor, dear Ritsuka. Do not fear. I know what is happening to you and me. To us. It will all be worth it. _He leaned in closer to his Sacrifice, holding his head in his hands, gently wiping the tears away with his thumbs.

Ritsuka was gasping for breath, unable to see through his swollen eyes. It made his feel exceedingly childish for crying, but he knew why his Fighter was not. _Soubi, my love. Why do you hide your pain from me? It must be because you're trying to be strong for my sake… Thank you, Soubi._

The blond lessened the space between them, their lips only centimeters apart.

**"_May all your pain disappear. You will no longer have to endure such suffering_." **He whispered into his Sacrifice's ear. Then he looked his love in the eyes and locked him in a tender kiss. The raven-haired boy relaxed and did his best to deepen the kiss. Soubi could only assume he had subsided his beauty's pain. His own pain had diminished. However, it was replaced with a tingling sensation, as if his arm had fallen asleep, and it was striving to regain feeling.

He parted from his Ritsuka's soft lips, looking into his beautiful violet eyes.

"Are you feeling better, my love?" the young neko wiped his eyes and nose on his sleeves.

"Yes, Soubi, thank you… I love you."

"I love you, too." Soubi grinned.

"Umm… is your arm tingling too?" he questioned, pointing to his arm. The blond nodded. Ritsuka took Soubi's arm, while Soubi took Ritsuka's. They both gasped in unison at what they saw.

Even though Soubi knew this was going to happen, it was still a sight more beautiful than he had ever imagined.

It was their name. Loveless.

In beautiful cursive lettering wrote their Name, their Bond, across the wrists of their inner forearms.

They were complete. They were one. Held together by a Bond stronger than any other.

Both Sacrifice and Fighter were speechless. No words could describe how they felt.

Soubi excitedly crashed his lips into his perfect, beautiful Ritsuka. He half expected his Sacrifice to be angry. Instead, Ritsuka pressed back with equal force, which greatly surprised Soubi. The suddenly straightforward kitten timidly opened his mouth and stretched his tongue to meet his Fighter's lips. Soubi contained himself as best he could. He slowly (although he desperately wanted to quicken their pace, he didn't want to scare his Ritsuka even more) reached his tongue to touch his love's. Sparks of electricity shot down their spines.

_I've always thought kissing with tongue would be gross… but… Soubi, he makes it feel so amazing... _Ritsuka thought. His Fighter was just about to lower his hands down to his Sacrifice's waist when–

"Ahem!" Kinka, Sleepless' Fighter, interrupted. Soubi mentally giggled at how cute he thought Ritsuka's frustrated face looked. "What did you do to her?" Kinka continued, angrily pointing to his Sacrifice; her restraints had caused her to lose her balance and fall onto the ground.

Soubi pinched the bridge of his nose. The look on his face, to Ritsuka, said, _I don't have time for this, I want to be with my lover, _which made his grin.

The blond sighed.** "_You are a nuisance to us. Dawn has arrived, and your sleepless night has ended. Leave us. Disappear as darkness does when the sun crowns the horizon_." **A pure, golden light flashed. Sleepless screamed, then everything returned to normal. The battle arena was gone. They were still not far from Ritsuka's house.

Soubi, after putting his glasses back on, looked down at his kitten. He was admiring his new Name. Soubi caught his eyes and they both smiled widely.

Fighter held Sacrifice in a tight embrace. The blond twirled the raven in circles, finding each other's lips Soubi out Ritsuka down. Both were still smiling.

"Soubi –"

"Ritsuka–"

"I love you!" they cried in happily in unison. The entwined their hands together.

They continued to walk to the blonds' apartment.

As a unit.

As one.

As Loveless.


End file.
